Life isn't a fairytale
by technicolouredninja
Summary: When I was younger I thought my life was just like in a fairy tale, it would be bad at first but then a handsome prince would come and we would live happily ever after, like something in a storybook. Then I grew up. Carla's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my view on Carla's childhood. I have never been sure if Carla's brother was older or younger than her so in this fic I have made him younger to help with the storyline. As there has been other fics in this topic I apoligise in advance if I have accidentally copied storylines because I really don't mean to. Also I've never written in 1st person before. Sorry for any typos/grammatic mistakes. **

17th Novemeber

When I was younger I thought my life was just like in a fairy tale, it would be bad at first but then a handsome prince would come and we would live happily ever after, like something in a storybook. Then I grew up and realised that fairy tales aren't real and the only way that the bad things would stop would be if I change and get myself out before it was too late. Not that it's gonna be easy.

I live on a estate of council flats in the roughest area of Manchester. To put it simply you only live here if you have to. If you can do anything for yourself that was on the right side of the law then you get out as soon as possible, no questions asked and no looking back. But with a druggie mother, a alocholic non-existant father and off the rails brother this is easier said then done. Let me give you a brief family runthrough:

Dad - Alocholic wife beater, took off when I was 7 after knocking up a 17 year old on some other estate never to be seen or heard of since.

Mum - druggie. Plain and simple. Me and my brother weren't planned, only discovered at the point of no return. For some reason she thinks that it's my fault I'm an accident, something she frequently reminds me of. Lovely woman.

Darren - younger brother, 6 years old. One of the only things I've got left to live for really. Technically only my half brother but that doesn't matter to me.

Carla - that's me. 16, not on something, not pregnant/don't have kids. Modern day miracle on this estate.

I was given this notebook at school after being the group that did the best project in my business studies class, everyone got one as a prize. Pretty naff really considering that they are just old six form planners that weren't used at the beginning of this year. Still, rather than use this paper to pass notes with (already got a notebook for that) I might as well write down what my life is like now so I'll have something to read when I'm old and moldy and have nothing to do.

I haven't got many friends but I don't mind. We all stick up for each other. There's the 3 Connors, Michelle, Liam and Paul. Firstly Michelle, 16, bit of a slag but a sweetie really. Liam, 17, still acts like a naughty school boy which can be annoying at times but hes alright. Finally Paul, 18, my boyfriend, can be a bit off a tosser but still love him. They're really more like family to me than Darren but thier parents don't approve of me. They live on one of the newer housing estates on the other side of Manchester after they emmigrated from Ireland. Apperantly I'm a bad influence because of where I live. There's also Susie who lives a few floors down from me, her mothers alright as well so if I can't find a meal then I go round there. And Dean, Michelle's boyfriend and Liam's mate, he seems a nice enough guy but he's got a reputation as a bit of a womanizer who sleeps with anything with a pulse but he and Michelle are cute together and Dean knows that if he hurt Michelle in anyway that Liam and Paul would beat him to a plup.

And that is basically a summary of my happy go fucky life, and since not much happened today then that's all I can be bothered to write.

**Good? Bad? Amazing? Shit? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

23rd November

I really don't like Mum's new boyfriend, Dave. He's a right grease ball and he keeps leaving packets of drugs around the flat. Yesterday I caught Darren using some bags of cocaine as cargo for his toy trucks. Believe me trying to bribe a 6 year old into giving you something when you have no sweets is very hard. I'm worried about Darren, this isn't the first time that i've caught him with Dave's drugs. I keep telling him not to but that is like a red rag to a bull, you tell a young child not to do something and it makes them want it more. I tried to talk to Dave when I came back from school but he was (to quote my mum) 'out on a business meeting', which basically means he is either selling or buying some sort of drugs. I reckon thats the only reason that he's lasted that long, mum doesn't have to got out selling herself to get drugs she can just sleep with her boyfriend. Told you she was a lovely woman.

Something weird happened at school today. Theres been rumours going round that Michelle and Dean have slept together for ages now but when some six formers I didn't know asked Michelle about it she went all strange and mumbled something about being late for class, then took off without another word. I tried to catch her up but I couldn't find her and ended up being late myself. (Luckily the teacher wasn't there and the cover teacher had got lost. Again.) I didn't see her for the rest of the day and when I met up with Paul and Liam they said that Michelle had gone home sick. That means that I won't be able to talk to her for at least two days because their mother is so overprotective that if any of them are sick there but on bed rest until they get better. I'm so glad my mum isn't like that but she could be a bit more kinder when I am ill. Normally I get told to pull myself together and get to school, or she's too off her face to care so I just stay in my room. The only problem is if I do this then Darren climbs into bed with me and wont get up because he knows that mum won't make him.

I really hope that Darren doesn't go through my stuff again because if he finds this notebook i'm dead meat. Last time he went through my stuff, he found a angry letter written in a vain attempt to get a boy to leave me alone (thats another story) but I slipped it inside one of my maths books when he came in and forgot about it. Two weeks later, he finds it and calls whoever mum's boyfriend at the time a bastard after he broke one of his toys. Mum asked where he got that word from and drops me in it.

To be honest I hope no one ever read this unless it's an older me because there gonna be bored out of there mind. Nothing ever happens that worth reading about. I guess I only write in this to keep myself sain because it's almost like talking to someone. God, doesn't that make me sound sad?

**Not really sure about this chapter, please review and tell me what you think as I don't know wether to carry on or not.**

**Thanks to **Meant2BeLiamCarla, heleni0 and lastrequest **for your reviews** **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while but in all honesty I had given up on this fic but thanks to **Lastrequest **for reviewing sometime last week, it gave me a push to continue this. Enjoy! :D**

25th November

I finally got a chance to talk to Michelle today. She had been acting weird all through 1st period but because our History teacher still lives in the dark ages and makes us sit in alphabetical order I couldn't talk to her. But I managed to catch up with her in changeover and dragged her into the girls toilet. I asked her why she had been acting weird, not answering my calls and that and she suddenly burst out crying and hugged me. It took five minutes to calm her down, and then she suddenly came out with it.

'I'm pregnant.'

Funny how two words can change someones life in so many ways. Well, not funny but...anyway, yeah she was in bits, didn't know what to do, still doesn't. To be honest out of me, Susie and Michelle, Michelle's the last person I would put money on getting knocked up. But it explained why she was acting weird when those six formers mentioned her and Dean sleeping together, she already knew.

Apperantly i'm the only one who knows but I don't know how long thats gonna last, especially when she tells Dean, gossip spreads faster than fire at our school. Must admit I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when she tells her parents, especially her mum. At least if it were me, my mum wouldn't care, she had me at 17. I do really feel sorry for her though, she's quite clever and can sing really well but a baby could change her whole life.

On another note, Darren's in trouble at school and I mean big trouble. He swore at some other kid when he snatched his toy calling him a tosser. He's six! Thing is mum was too off her face to go get him so I had to. (Got me out of maths though.) When I asked him where he learnt the word he said he heard me shouting it at Dave. That happened last night when I thought Darren was asleep and tried to get Dave to stop leaving drugs everywhere but he just got angry and so did I, till the point where he threw something at me so I called him a tosser (amongst other things) and locked my self in my room. Turns out someone wasn't asleep and heard the whole thing, picking up a few new words that he shouldn't. Great.

Learnt something though. Never underestimate the memory of a six year old, ever.

But there was one good thing that happened today, I got a job at the corner shop two streets away, means I'll have a bit money for myself, stuff that isn't tainted as well. Might actuatley be able to get a winter coat for Darren, poor kid only has a old hoodie of mine thats miles too big for him. He does look cute in it though, 'cause it swamps him so he looks smaller than he actualtly is.

So all in all quite an eventful day. At least it's Saturday tomorrow. I swear lie-ins are the best thing ever invented. Maybe second to alcohol. Or chocolate. Maybe.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
